


Etherea: Lost and Found

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2021 addition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BJJ, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, Bellarke January Joy, Etherea, Etherea happens in a few chapters, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Season/Series 07, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Sort Of, Survival, becho break up, lost on anotherplanet, their both idiots lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke escape capture on the world of Bardo and meet a much more uncertain path... Now they must survive on a new planet, alone, with no one to rescue them but themselves. Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake face a new world; Etherea.As part of BJJ 2021!!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BJJ!!
> 
> While this is based on diverging from The 100, season 7, the events have been shifted to accompany the plot. Not everything that happens in the show happens in this fic, however some events are similar.

* * *

"I can't go."

"What? Why not, Bell?" Octavia stands from where she sat on the stairs beside Echo and Gabriel, all waiting on Bellamy before they leave to Gabriel's tent in the woods.

They needed answers on the mysterious tattoo on Octavia's back, and the only way to get them was to venture outside the wall and have Gabriel examine both the young Blake and the stone. The plan was for the four of them to leave Sanctum and travel into the woods to receive the answers they sought, and now Bellamy says there is a change. Of course the only reason he wants to go is to make sure his sister is safe, given that she seems to have turned a new leaf after the Blodreina chapter; however something more pressing has come to light, and he needs to stay behind.

"You know why, O."

As he says this his gaze lingers over his shoulder towards the blonde walking around, embracing her adoptive daughter tightly. Octavia shuffles her feet quietly, head hung low. She understood immediately why her brother couldn't come along.

"Take care of her. We'll be back before you know it." Bellamy attempts to smile, though the gesture didn't meet his eyes, and the Blake siblings embrace. The others stand after and make there way to the radiation shield, all except Echo, whom stays behind to speak with Bellamy. He knew this was coming.

"Echo-"

"You don't need to explain. I get it." He eyes glide towards Clarke as she speaks with Jackson, Madi tucked by her side. "I should have seen this coming the moment Madi came out of those trees and told you Clarke was alive."

Bellamy was at a loss for words, and instead of replying he simply nods at her words. This was a long time coming, they both knew it, but they tried to hold on anyway. And yet it was fruitless.

"Be careful out there." He says, and Echo replies with a smirk.

"Keep her alive and out of trouble." Now Bellamy really chuckles.

"This is Clarke you're talking about. Easier said than done."

"I know. But this is you, Bellamy. We all know what that means for Clarke." He raises a brow for her to elaborate, but the spy never does.

He watches as she walks away to follow the group before looking at his surroundings, Clarke was gone. His heart drops in his chest before he spots Jackson. His feet move before he can think and before he knows it he ask the man where Clarke went.

"She went to rest. Apparently Simone Lightbourne had a farm house Russel built to make her feel more at home. Clarke, Madi, and a few others went there as well."

Without hesitating Bellamy asked for directions and made his way to his destination. By the time Bellamy arrives and spots the young Griffin, she runs up to him and hugs him briefly. Bellamy returns the sentiment as she pulls back, petting her new furry friend.

"Clarke's already in bed. She locked the door to be alone."

"Did she seem...okay?" He asks, but Madi shrugs.

"It's Clarke."

He sighs at that, knowing all too well what that meant. She was hurting and exhausted, but putting on a front and telling everyone she was fine. No doubt that's why she locked her door to begin with. She was too tired to keep up the lie. Clarke needed to be alone for now. He finds his own room then, one close to Clarke, and rest for the night. 

He doesn't get much sleep, given the amount of stress and madness from the last 24 hours. He does wake earlier than everyone else, so, Bellamy takes the opportunity to go see if Clarke was awake. But in all honestly he knew she would be. This is Clarke god damn Griffin. If she was putting on a front and avoiding everyone then she was suffering and slept little to none all night long, Bellamy knew she was awake.

He opens the door gently, not even thinking of knocking first, and finds the woman he was hoping to see. She was awake, as expected, and staring out of the window beside her. She held her arms tight and crossed against her chest, a small anxious sign she was feeling smaller than she actually was. Clarke was upset and dealing with the loss of her mother, recovering from a body snatching sociopath, and having to deal with the new found societies on this god forsaken planet. So yes, she was dealing with a lot.

"Hey." He mumbles, causing her to jump.

"Bellamy? What're you doing here? I thought you were leaving with the others." He shrugs.

"Thought I'd stay behind this time." He chuckles, but Clarke doesn't even smirk a little. Gulping he steps forward in her line of sight, closer to her. "You okay?"

Clarke blinks for a few moments, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm fine." She attempts to smile but it never reaches her eyes.

Bellamy sighs internally before stepping closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She tense at first before wrapping her smaller arms around his middle, intertwining her fingers from behind. She sniffles then, burying her face in his neck and shoulder, breathing him in as to biting back a sob. He knew her too well sometimes, but in this case she was grateful for it. Unsurprisingly Clarke is the first to pull back, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hey." His soft tone pulls her out of her head and he uses his hand to lift up her head. Gently Bellamy wipes a way a loose tear before gesturing to the door. "Lets get you something to eat."

She attempts a smile and agrees as he takes her hand to lead her to the door. The two walk downs stairs at their own pace and head towards the kitchen. By the time they settle down in the others emerge and Raven and Gia make soup for everyone to eat. Bellamy takes a bowl and hands it to Clarke, a small smile pulling on his lips. She returns the gesture but he knows better. This was all a front.

Gai brings up Wonkru needing a commander, but Clarke refuses to let Madi see them. The flame was destroyed and Madi was still a child. This was her time to grow normally like she was supposed to. And with that the conversation all but ends.

They leave for Sanctum within an hour to deal with the outcome of the previous day. To keep some sort of structure and have more man power to build a new facility, the Eligius prisoners in cryo are awakened. Clarke didn't like the idea, having seen what many if these people were capable of, but they needed more people.

Russel is detained and kept away from his followers, leading tension to rise. The only one really aloud to see him was Clarke, and what a difficult discussion that is to have...

When in Sanctum things are difficult, but Bellamy stays with her every step of the way.

* * *

As night falls, Clarke is exhausted but the day is far from over. Russel Prime was still a prisoner that needed to be dealt with. As Clarke stands in the room on the palace, trying her hardest to push down her growing rage, Russel hands over Abby Griffin's person affects. A peace offering he says. But as the younger Griffin takes hold of her mothers belongings, gripping the metal chain of her parents wedding band, her sanity snaps in half.

Everything she had been hell bent on keeping inside, her emotions pushed down, all rushed to the surface. In an instant she reaches out and her fist meets his jaw, a clear crack echoing in the room. One thing leads to another and Clarke blacks out, seemingly unaware of the arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Clarke, no! Stop!" She fights against the restraint at first before slumping against the chest behind her, a sob escaping her throat. "Shh, its okay, Princess. I got you."

She slumped against his hard chest, not bothering to stop the tears. Bellamy murmurs little things in her ear, squeezing tight, anything he can to ground her. Luckily it works. Clarke simmers down enough to where she can breath properly, and her grip on his hand loosens up.

Once she's aware of all her sense Clarke pulls away, ripping herself from Bellamy's arms. He keeps a sigh to himself as he follows her outside the palace, his eye wearily wandering to a nearly unconscious Russel. He can't exactly say the man didn't have it coming... But seeing the result of Clarke being stopped? Bellamy couldn't have imagined what the man would look like if he wasn't there to stop her.

Clarke makes an announcement, one that shakes the core of Sanctum. The Primes are false Gods, the people have been lied to since birth. Russel Prime will die for his crimes. Justice will be served to those who were body snatched at to their loved ones. The false divinity ends now.

Clarke walks away after speech her speech, storming away who knows where but far from there. Bellamy catches her before she could go to far and follows her through the fields and outside of the shield. She's tired, and stressed, and all too overwhelmed so Bellamy understands why she leaves. Since he wasn't a night blood he couldn't follow up immediately and had to input the code for a temporary shut down. Clarke's on edge and not thinking straight and he needs to get her back to safety and away from the woods they still know nothing about.

He runs to catch up to her, finding her pacing with her hands in her hair. Bellamy reaches out for her shoulders and makes her look his way, grounding her to the present. Without hesitating he pulls her in an embrace and murmurs its okay.

She says she's fine and he gives her a pointed look, making her cave in. She wasn't fine and it was obvious to both of them. They walk back towards Sanctum to go back to the farm house, only to be stopped by a man in strange suit who seemingly appeared out of no where.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asks, stepping forward to subtly shield Clarke behind him, and for once she doesn't put up a fight. The man was obliviously not one of Gabriel's own, or anyone from Sanctum, nor was it anyone from Eligius or Wonkru.

"This does not concern you, Bellamy Blake."

"How do you know my name?" The man in the dark suit chuckles.

"We know everything there is to know about you thanks to your sister." Bellamy and Clarke both still at this, Bellamy's fist clenching at his side. Clarke notices and instantly reaches out, covering his hand with hers. He wouldn't let her act out in rage, she wasn't going to let him fall down the same path she found herself in only hours before now. "Clarke Griffin, come with me."

"What do you want with her? Where's my sister?!" Clarke steps a little ways to the side to see the stranger more clearly, and he catches her eye.

"As I said, this does not concern you. Please, step aside." Bellamy tenses more and fully shields Clarke from view.

"Not a chance."

"Bellamy." She mumbles looking around. The trees move with the wind but that wasn't all. They weren't alone. "Bellamy."

Suddenly two more people appear from thin air, invisibility unmasked. With a subtle exchange between Clarke and Bellamy they nod their heads and lunge at their opponents, hand to hand combat, working together like many times before. Its a struggle at first but the pair succeed in the end.

The crunch of leaves and sight of sudden movement catches the two's eyes. Quickly they step back and wait for another attack, only to relax at the sight of their friends. Raven, Miller, and Emori all appears and come to a halt- the sight of the bodies at their leaders feet.

"So... what did we just walk into?" Miller asks as the others look between the partners. Clarke and Bellamy share a look before answering.

"We'll fill you in on the way." As Clarke bends over to snatch the helmet from beside a body, she examines the material before looking to Raven. "Here." As she tosses the metal, the Mechanic catches it mid air. "Maybe you could figure out what the hell this is in the mean time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy form a plan on how to proceed to save their friends, what could possibly go wrong?

To say the group was shocked would be an understatement. They only left the shield to make sure Clarke and Bellamy were safe. Even with the Children of Gabriel somewhat under control, who else knew what dangers laid ahead of them on this planet. Less than half of it was explored. So to follow their leaders to make sure they were okay was their natural instinct. What they expected to find was Clarke and Bellamy alive, maybe sitting down somewhere safe. Instead they discover something else entirely.

And yet it was very them.

To find their leaders and friends out of breath with dead bodies at their feet was nothing new. Rather it was normal sight for the group. But the circumstances for the bodies? That was new entirely.

The helmet now in Raven's hand was peculiar, and she was more astounded by its use than material itself. With one glance to the bodies she knew it was a single component working together. She needed the whole set to know how it all worked. One look at Clarke and Bellamy as they explained and Raven knew she had to say something.

"So these people came out of thin air? Like they were invisible?"

"Yeah. Why?" Bellamy's brow furrows as he and Clarke cross their arms side by side. Curious at the woman's angle of questioning.

Raven steps closer to one of the bodies on the ground and tugs at the suit, but it was no use. She couldn't get it off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." She mumbles. "We have to take one of the bodies back to Sanctum. I need to see how the suit and helmet work, what's their purpose, the whole thing."

"Consider it done. The sooner we figure this out the better." No one notices much of the extra tension in Bellamy's shoulders as he speaks, but Clarke does.

Miller, Emori, and Raven move to collect what they can while Clarke and Bellamy move to one of the bodies. He's stiff and full of unease. Who knows what has happened to Octavia or why that man knew him. To make matters worse he tried to take Clarke with him. Bellamy's had a lot to deal with lately and the recent events made his plate that much more full.

"Hey." Clarke whispers nudging his should with hers as they stand side by side. At his curious glance she says, "We'll find Octavia. I promise."

He shakes his head in response before gathering his words. Finally finding his voice. "It's not just about O. Something doesn't add up."

"Like what?"

"O and Gabriel and Echo left to figure out the anomaly and the symbols on Octavia's back. It was tied together he said. That it meant something. And now invisible people come out of no where and try to take you after mentioning O? How do they know her? Why do they want you? It doesn't make any sense."

Clarke hums in thought as she rolls over everything that has happened. Bellamy was right, none of this made sense. The anomaly itself was an enormous mystery, one in which even the Primes knew nothing about. And they lived on this planet for two hundred years.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy's voice startles her out of her thoughts as he reaches out and touches the left side of her temple. A sport where black trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. I'm fine. Just a scratch." She wipes it away and watches his adam's apple bob before he pulls away, clearing his throat as he does. He stares down at the body with a distant look, getting lost in his mind. They were here to do better, Monty made sure of it, and yet the universe had other ideas.

"You think we can figure this out?"

"We don't really have much of a choice." He nods at her words before bending down and helping Miller. This was the only way they could get their answers.

Everyone gets as much rest as they can but it doesn't come easy. Days pass before Raven begins to finally discover the purpose of the suit and the the odd components it's made of.

The helmet and suit work as a team, that's why the people were invisible. It was on command. It worked by connecting with the mind wearing it, giving the person full control. It took some time, however, to figure out how to use the helmet without the suit attached quiet yet, given the suit was slightly damaged and needed repairs.

When the helmet is up and functioning again a series of planets and symbols make their way into Raven's view. Understanding finally setting in.

It turns out the anomaly was a worm hole, a bridge to travel between worlds in an instant. The helmet and suit on the people allowed them to travel with control on where they went.

Amazed, Raven takes off the helmet and sends Jordan to retrieve Bellamy and Clarke. They need see to regroup and come up with a plan on the information they now have.  
Once the discovery is retold to the leaders, Clarke and Bellamy share a glance before Clarke nods.

"Okay then." Raven raises a brow.

"That's it? You're not more impressed or... Shocked?"

"From what we've seen over the past hundred years, this shouldn't phase you." Raven makes an agreeing noise and Bellamy nods. His eye meets Clarke's and she suddenly looks away. Raven sense the tension and goes on fiddling with the suit a few rooms away, leaving Bellamy to step towards Clarke. She glares and moves away.

"What?"

"Its been too long, Bellamy. You need to go find Octavia. We have the information we need now. You have to find them."

Briefly he had forgotten his sister and the others had left Sanctum to go find answers to the anomaly. Over the past few days of waiting for answers he had been helping Clarke deal with the Sanctum problem. But now there was more to focus on again. With this stranger appearing and demanding to take Clarke, who knows what happened to Octavia and the rest of their friends. Was this really what was on Clarke mind after that incident? After everything that has been going on the last several days?

"And leave you alone? After what just happened only days ago? No."

"Bell-"

"No!"

"Bellamy you can't-"

"I said no, Clarke and I mean it. I'm not leaving you behind again."

"Then don't." Bellamy stops at this, giving her an odd once-over. "I'll come with you, leave Gaia in charge of taking care of Madi. Indra, Raven, Murphy and Emori can hold the fort down while we're gone. Sound like a deal?"

The Blake ponders the plan over in his head ,not meeting the woman's eyes. It was a good plan. He could look for his sister and the others while keeping an eye on Clarke. She was a big girl capable of handling herself, yes, but after the Lightbourne and the odd man appearing and asking for Clarke? Yeah... Bellamy wasn't going anywhere without her. Not ever again.

"Okay. Lets talk to Raven and be on our way." Clarke smirks at this, leaving him to glare. She was always a little cocky when she got her way, and Bellamy was all too aware of this.

When approached with the plan the engineer agrees without much hesitation. Octavia was one of them and if she was a missing so we're the others. They needed to get their people back.

Raven fixes the minimum damage to the suit within an hour and the three head on their way passed the radiation shield of Sanctum. They make their way towards Gabriel's tent and find it completely empty. Everyone was gone. Raven gulps at the deserted area wondering, curious, and Clarke sees the worries creeping in.

"We'll bring them back. All of them." She reassures, a hand lightly place on Raven's shoulder. The woman nods along knowing full well when Clarke Griffin put her mind to something there was no stopping her. They would get their friends back

As the three step inside the tent and walk down the stairs to the hidden floating stone they stop. This planet was far beyond anything they could have imagined. With a shaking breath Raven places the helmet on her head, then stops to turn to her two leaders.

"Are you sure you don't want back up?" Raven asks.

"We're sure. Keep our people safe." Raven nods at Clarke's words before she taps the code on the stone in sequence. A bright green portal swirls open waiting to be used. With one last glance Bellamy and Clarke disappear into the green fog.

On the other side the darkness becomes a blinding light of white. They're in a solid white room, and they weren't alone. Two people also dressed in white, stare in shock as Bellamy and Clarke appear from the stone. A man from afar near a door, also in the same suit as the man on Sanctum, charges towards them.

Within seconds they retaliate and fend themselves. It didn't take long to fight off the main in the suit and kill one of the people dressed in white. The other Bellamy takes hostage, a knife held to his throat. The door opens moments later, in walking Octavia surrounded by guards.

"Hey big brother." She smiles and waves, then pales at the sight of Clarke. "Hey." She gulps, but attempts to smile anyway. Both Clarke and Bellamy squint at the sight before tensing.

"Let my sister go and we'll leave peacefully."

"Don't and you end up like them." Clarkes finishes, gesturing to the two bodies on the ground.

"The key!" Whispers among the people and guards get louder, some excitedly hushed and whispering the words 'Key' and 'Clarke'.

"Belomi, get em au kom hir. Nau." Octavia says in trig, her warning clear. As if the strange whispering wasn't enough. Clarke steps back as a man in white steps forward, her back nearly going through the open portal.

"Hey! Back off. Klark, sta baka Ai." Bellamy steps to the side, knife clutched harder, as he keeps the view of Clarke hidden. "What the hell is this?!" The man in white being held hostage chuckles.

"She's the key to humanity. The key will save us all."

"What?" Clarke mumbles, stepping back and pulling her gun from her side as more people appear from thin air. "I'm not going anywhere. Back off!" As she makes her statement the people back away, a few gasping and making a run towards the door.

"NO! Bell, Clarke, GO!" As Octavia shouts the two look down, the man in the suit not as dead as they hoped. He pulled the ring off a grenade, leaving a white flash to explode. "NOO!!!!"

In an instant Bellamy and Clarke were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the whole losing memory thing when traveling through the anomaly was strange, and I didn't like that concept from the show. It was confusing that only certain planet jumps made you lose memory so.. in this, memory lose isn't a thing when jumping though! I hope you all enjoyed this update, more to come ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have landed on a new planet, will they survive?

The air was crisp and cold, biting at the exposed skin. A deep vocal groan echoes through the trees as a man stands, heaving himself up from the ground. The landing wasn't what he expected, but he was still breathing. Almost instantaneously his mind whirls with the recent memories and how he landed on the ground beneath him. White room, Octavia, Clarke, Danger, Blast.

Clarke...

Abruptly Bellamy whips his head left and right, looking for any sign of the blonde, but there was none. His breathing quickens as he sucks and shoves through trees, running until he finds the woman he is looking for. Where is she?!

"Clarke? Princess!?" He shouts, his words bouncing through the forest as it echoes back towards him. "Clarke!!"

Bellamy looks around and around, his heart beating out of his chest. Did she not make it? Did she not jump through the anomaly in time? No, no, no!! Just as hysteria begins to set in, a mumbled moan to his left swivels the doubt from his mind. She was alive!

"Clarke!?" He dashes in the direction of the sound, stopping on his heals as he sees her lying on the ground. "Hey, you okay?" Bellamy kneels beside her, reaching for her hand to help her sit up.

"Bellamy?" Her voice is rough but clear.

"Yeah, it's me. Clarke are you okay?" There's a scratch on her forehead black trickling down, but otherwise he couldn't see anything else wrong.

"Mmm," she groans before trying to stand. Except she can't. "AHH!!" Clarke cries out in anguish and falls back down, leaving Bellamy to clutch her to his side.

"Clarke!? What's wrong?" He looks her up and down but sees nothing visible...that is until she looks down at her leg. When they jumped through the portal Clarke landed more roughly than Bellamy, her leg crashing into a stone as she tumbled down. Gently he undoes her boot and feels the stickiness under his palm. Her leg was broken.

"That bad, huh?" She retorts and tries to smirk, but it turns to a grimaces instead. "I need to reset it."

"We need to get you somewhere safe first, then treat your wound."

"Like where? We have no idea where we are, Bellamy." Clarke attempts to sit up again, and Bellamy assist her, his hand lingering on her back for support.

"Well its better than being out in the open. Do you trust me?" She freezes, her eyes meeting his.

"With everything." She replies with no hesitation.

He doesn't let himself think to much on it as he reaches out to her, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back as he scoops her up in his arms. Clarke bites down on her lower lip to muffle the groan, but it doesn't slip past Bellamy. He holds her tighter, closer, as she rest her head in the crook of his neck. Her fingers digging into his bicep harder than he thinks she even knew. The pain was getting to her.

Bellamy walked with a faster pace through the tree lines as his eyes look up to find a path forward. There was a clearing to the sight of a tall mountain ridge with the anomaly floating above at the farthest tip. That was there way home.

Bellamy shifts Clarke's weight in his arms as he tells her to look up. She does as asked with as much ease as she could muster before sighing deeply.

"Looks like we have it cut out for us." Bellamy tries to joke, but Clarke isn't amused. If anything she's as silent as can be. She stares up at the portal before looking down at her lap, her head turned and eyes avoiding him. What she has to say next makes his heart stop.

"You have to leave me behind."

"What?!" At his outburst Clarke jumps, his shout bar her ear. Mentally he smacks himself for being too loud before the confusion and anger bubble again. "Clarke you can't be serious."

"Bel-"

"No! I am not leaving you behind ever again." 

"You need to warn the others and get off of this damn planet, Bellamy!"

"Not without you!" The conviction in his tone says it all. He can't abandon her like primfaya. He won't survive it.

Too many times he's almost lost her and Bellamy refuses to do it again. He would rather die here with her than leave and survive without her. A world without Clarke griffin is not living, it's simply surviving, and that is not any life Bellamy wants to be apart of. Not anymore.

"Fine." She grumbles, her voice tight.

He shuts his eyes knowing she's mad at him, but he won't apologize. He can't live without her. He readjust her weight in his arms as he walks on to find some sort of cover. Anything really, and as luck would have it he finds just that. A cave on the far side by the mountain. He smirks and sighs of relief before looking down at Clarke and feels her weight more than before. She's passed out. Bellamy holds her tighter as he continues forward.

"Almost there, Princess."

He steps into the cave with as much caution as he can, and discovers it empty. They were safe here. Gently he lays Clarke down on the ground and builds a fire for warmth. He knew they wouldn't leave anytime soon and it was best to get comfortable. They needed to keep warm to survive.

Clarke doesn't stir once in her unconscious state, and that worries Bellamy all the more. The bleeding hasn't stopped and the bone was still broken, and Bellamy knew what he had to do. He had to reset the bone and close the wound. Seeing as there was no thread or needle it would have to be done the hard way. Fire.

He knew it would cause her more pain, a scenario he wanted to avoid at all costs. Seeing Clarke Griffin suffer was one of the hardest things Bellamy had to witness and endure, but this needed to be done. And all he could do was hope she stayed unconscious for the next step.

He glances back and forth between her face and the leg now in his hands before setting the bone back into place. She cries a little and whimpers in her state, but doesn't do much else. Now for next part. Closing the wound.

He takes the small blade hidden in his sweater and leaves it over the flames to smolder. It doesn't take long before it's red with heat. With one look at Clarke he knows she's still not awake, and he hoped she stayed that way. With a few hesitant moments and deep breathe stop calm his nerves, Bellamy tears away at the cloth of her pants and holds the heated to her skin. She cries and whimpers a little and shakes in response, her bodies instinct to her skin being burned, but it only lasts a second before she stops.

The shaking persist far too long for his liking, and Bellamy knows he has to keep a careful eye on her condition for the next several days. Her injury could get infected and leave them with more problems than before. And that was not an option.

Clarke needed to stay warm and her wound clean. So that is what Bellamy does. He leaves to find a water source and quickly returns to boil it, then uses a scrap of cloth to apply the water to her leg. Instinctively her body jerks but she still does not wake. Clarke's lost far to much blood and her complexion was too pale for his liking. She needed rest and warmth.

There wasn't much they could use to keep warm, that is until Bellamy goes hunting. But for now he needs to warm her up the fastest way he could given the circumstances. Body heat.

He lays down beside her, arm under her shoulders and her head places on his chest, and keeps her tucked into his side. Here's to hoping she makes it through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It took much longer than Bellamy would have liked for Clarke to wake up, but she did. Of course she was in pain, and she couldn't walk for a while, which left the pair to reside in the cave for the time being. Although Clarke doesn't like the plan she knows it's what's best. It wasn't as if they could travel anyway. When she looks down at her leg and sees the job Bellamy had done, she smiles. He catches it and furrows his brow.

"What?" She glances his way before shrugging.

"Nothing. Just-" She gestures to her leg and gives him an impressed look. "-You did good. We'll make a doctor out of you yet."

Even with the unfortunate circumstances and cool air growing colder, Bellamy genuinely smiles at the woman next to him. "Yeah well, I had a great teacher." Clarke blushes a little at this and turns back to the small fire in front of them, relishing in the warmth of it's glow.

For the next few weeks that pass the atmosphere grows colder and colder with each day. Bellamy hunts what he can and skins the first of game for warmth. He knows that they need to stay warmed up to survive, especially Clarke and her vulnerable state. Even if she would never admit it, her body's system is open to far too many illness while she's injured. Her immune system vulnerable. So they both know it's best to stay as warm as possible and keep her wound clean.

It's not easy, but it's not too difficult either to make it impossible. Clarke's leg heals well in the weeks they stay put and rest, and the amount of furs they acquire and make are just enough to get by somewhat comfortably.

The first one made, Bellamy takes it and places it over Clarke's shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She feels his hand linger on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze, before feeding the small flames. Once finish he sits down and curls into himself, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke either.

With a shy smirk on her lips she scoots closer to Bellamy, nudging him with her hip and opening up the fur between them. He knows what's she's doing and tries to refuse, but Clarke won't have it.

"It's big enough for us both, okay? How are we going to survive if you freeze to death?" Her brow arches in question and he knows she won. But Bellamy was stubborn.

"I won't freeze, Clarke. You need it more than me." His eyes gaze into the flames as he sits there, arms wrapped around him. Clarke slyly glares his way before shrugging the cloth off her shoulders.

"Fine." At this he turns his head. "Two can play at that game."

"Wh- Clarke what are you doing?!"

"Either we share or neither of us use it."

With a resigned sigh the two sit shoulder to shoulder, Bellamy giving in. Clarke smirks and wraps around them both, and it doesn't go unnoticed the sigh of relief from Bellamy.

He wraps an arm around her waist and she moves the fur over his shoulder to keep warm. They sit like that in silence as she rest her head boldly on his shoulder. What she doesn't expect was for him to lean his head on top of hers. When she shivers he holds tighter and she scoots closer, breathing him in. They've never had time to be like this, content and intimate. It was strange but not unwell. If anything it felt familiar; right even. But yet it would go unspoken like many other things between them. As always.

That or something life threatening or endangering to the human race interferes. Just the though of danger reminds Clarke of why they were on this planet in the first place. A threat. A new enemy they knew nothing about. One that wanted Clarke, knew about her even. It was all so strange, she and Bellamy didn't have time to figure out an inch of what was happening. Nor could they warn there people of what is yet to come. If it even does. 

_Could this all have been prevented? Would it have been better off if she stayed behind? Was Madi okay? How were their people fairing in Sanctum? Is Eligius stirring up trouble? Can Indra and the others really handle so much with her and Bellamy gone?_

She takes a deep breath, her eyes momentarily closed as she sighs. _Stop over thinking, Griffin._ She scolds herself. Clarke tries to relax back into Bellamy, but her tense position and sigh doesn't go unnoticed.

"You okay?" She nods not looking up, but Bellamy knew better. "Clarke." She knows that tone all too well. He's seeing right through her.

"We need to get moving soon. Our people need us. I shouldn't have left."

"Hey." His hand squeezes her waist and she doesn't meet his eye, and he knows why; she's blaming herself again for something out of her control.

To her everyone would be safe if she hadn't left, if she had stayed in Sanctum. Now they have no idea what has happened in the amount of time they've been gone. The people on Bardo could have traveled their and kidnapped their friends, torture them, or worse. All for the sake of getting information. But the truth is they can't know for sure. And worrying and overthinking will only play tricks on their minds.

"Clarke you have done nothing wrong. Our friends will be fine until we get back. Right now what's most important is keeping you alive and making sure you recover." She scoffs quietly and shakes her head, pulling away.

"I'm not the priority, Bellamy. We need to get to Sanctum and warn the others. Get back up and then... Then we get Octavia and figure out-"

"No." At his interruption Clarke looks up, having stopped her rambling for a plan.

"What?"

"Clarke there is no way in hell you're going back to that place. Not after what they were saying."

"Bellamy we don't have that many options here. We need to get Octavia back and find out what these people want." Bellamy pulls away from her side, leaving cool air to fill the gap between them. Clarke holds back a shiver at the feeling, diverting her attention to the now argument at hand.

"We know what they want and that's you! And I'll be damned if I let that happen." He fumes, their argument getting to a sensitive subject. Something he hasn't spoken about aloud before, specifically not to Clarke.

"Bell..." She mutters, scooting closer with a prompted hand on his shoulder, He doesn't pull away and she takes that as a good sign.

"I'm not losing you again." He mutters, and Clarke almost doesn't hear it. But when she does she leans back slightly. Conflicted and a little shocked at his confession. She takes his hand in hers and turns it over, intertwining their fingers.

"You haven't lost me. I'm right here."

"Clarke... We have no idea what this is. Only days ago you were almost killed by a sociopath inside of your own head. Now their is a planet filled with people looking to you, saying you're the key to humanity. I don't know about you but that sounds pretty cut and dry. They want you for something and I doubt it's anything good."

"You're right, it's probably not. But we have to figure something out." She tries again more cautiously. He glances her way before tightening his grip on her hand, not willing to let go. It was as if she would disappear the second he let go. "Bellamy... The people we love, everyone we care about, is in trouble. We have to warm them."

He tenses at her words and looks away, his gaze fixated on the fire in front of them.

"Not everyone." He mumbles before removing his hand from hers and putting a few inches between them. Clarke furrows her brow in confusion at his actions and words. What could he mean by not everyone? His sister and all of their friends were far away, and possibly in danger.

"What?"

"You're here. And to me that's all the matters right now." He answers vaguely. Clarke squints trying to understand before his confession set in. Everyone they love is on Sanctum but Bellamy said not everyone. She was here and that's his priority. Bellamy loves her...

"Bell." His eye meets hers before he looks away, letting go of her hand. Clarke sighs and lets it go, hugging the fur tighter.

The two sit in silence for the time remaining, before exhaustion hits them. And Bellamy succumbs first. He tries to fight it of course, but it was no use. His body was exhausted. She's not surprised given his adventures outside hunting for food and supplies. The only thing Clarke was surprised about at all today was Bellamy's subtle confession... She had suspected, even hoped, it was true. But to hear it almost directly from Bellamy himself? Clarke never saw it coming.

His weight shifts as he leans on her in sleep, and she can't fight the smile that pulls on her lips. Clarke maneuvers them carefully down, laying next the fire, mindful of her leg, and drapes the fur over them. She snuggles close for heat, and watches the constellation of freckles on his face dance in the light of the flames. Bellamy loves her. With a sappy grin she shakes the thought out of her mind, and reaches to peck a light kiss on his forehead as she whispers her long waited response...

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be longer than two weeks for the next update, but I assure you that it will be updated soon enough :) Which is why this chapter is a little early lol As always I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This story got a bit long per say, so it has been divided into several chapters. The number may increase or decrease, depending on what is separated and mashed together for each chapter. I will try to update every other Tuesday, sadly no guarantees, but I will try as hard as I can to update consistently! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this tid-bit of a fic so far :)


End file.
